


Squirena

by CllrNat



Series: Gin soaked sagas [1]
Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F, Other, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CllrNat/pseuds/CllrNat
Summary: This is a short one off story based on a conversation i had last night on twitter when talking to some #Berena girls - you know who you are.After drinking Gin - lots of love from Gin Sling





	Squirena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twitter berena girls](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Twitter+berena+girls).



Squirena was such a stunningly beautiful, gorgeous and fluffy red squirrel with a perfectly white chest, truly amazing tufts on the end of each ear, she had the biggest, bushiest red tail imaginable and such an earth shatteringly shapely body that all of the male squirrels in the vicinity wanted her, yes in that way obviously, they are squirrels after all. 

She’d done her squirrelly duty to the species, she’d given them a kit to continue her line, a pretty little kitten she had named Squelinor, then she booted the cheating Squedward out of her drey for good. 

He was no longer wanted and most definitely not needed, not by her anyway. She had desires, but she wasn’t that desperate to continue her youthful mistake. She had been blinded by his nut gathering charm, only to find out he had stolen most of his chache from other more industrious squirrels and hoping his deceit would never be found out.

Squelinor eventually turned out to be just like her dad, self obsessed, lazy, spoilt and a total daddy's girl, so when Squedward was forced to leave so did his little mini-me. Both of them attempting to make her feel guilty for wanting to protect herself, her feelings and her reputation.

Initially Squirena was hurt by this sense of betrayal from her kit, but then the peace she was left with was so worth it, she never gave it a second thought. If they wanted to go and leave her then so be it, see if she cared. (She did, only about Squelinor but she wasn’t about to let them know and use it against her.)

She had thrown him out on his whiskers as he was no longer required, he had humiliated and bored her with his compulsive obsession about woodlice; he was always bringing her various assorted woodlice as a present, it was woodlouse this and woodlice that, he even wanted her to try his fermented woodlouse. He had become addicted to that one speciality and had began to hang around with the grey crew who hung out behind the farm.

Squirena, now she was way more refined that Squedwood; she preferred the rich, dark red, exquisite tree sap named Squiraz, as her favourite tipple of choice. 

She was often seen lounging around outside her drey with a supply of her well stocked sap and as soon as she had finished her nighttime treat, off she went to bed alone, as usual.

She had long ago dreamt of finding a soulmate, some other squirrel who she could spend her life with. She had recurring dreams of a Cosmic White Squirrel, she regularly saw one falling from the sky and straight into her life, turning it upside down in a most pleasurable way.

Almost giving it up as a lost cause; her mother, god rest her tail had always made Squirena feel worthless and strange for wanting a career and a life of her own choosing. Her mother could never get it into her ear tufts that Squirena was living in squifferent times.

Modern times were different, the female of the species could and would do whatever they pleased, times were a changing and they’d better keep up. This always cause arguments with her mother, hence the reason Squirena moved to another area.

Then one day, it was early evening and Squirena was lounging along the main branch absorbing the late sunrays, the one running from her dray over towards the barn, that place that was full of rats and owls, when she thought she saw something unusual out of the corner of her eye.

Something white and fluffy, falling from the sky towards the roof of the barn. She also saw other shapes landing; red, grey, multitudes of assorted colours and heard the phrase ‘Geronimo’ repeated over and over again. It was the Squirrel Army falling from the sky, attacking the barn to rid it of the rats that would constantly attack them if they dared to venture inside.

The white, fluffy ball of fur was just landing when a Barn Owl swooped down and tried to grab them in their outstretched talons. The white squirrel squatted in an attack pose, squeaked out a challenge and just about managed to fight the owl off, however as the bird of prey flew away, it amazingly managed to swipe the white with one of its claws right across the shoulders, sending it flying through the air.

Squirena heard the loud cry of pain and watched the white squirrel begin to fall, she also heard other shouts of ‘Major’, ‘Boys, the Major is hurt’, ‘Major are you alright’. 

Then there was the most delightful sound that sent Squirena’s heart racing, ‘It’s ok boys, just a little scratch from the talon, don’t worry about me, let’s do what we came here to do and go get those rats.’

Squirena had many years experience of dealing with all the other squirrels and their kittens injuries, she was the go to squirrel in the vicinity, their local medic if there was such a thing. Not many around here knew she was a trained squergeon on sabbatical.

She tentatively began to make her way over to inspect the white squirrel who was stumbling around in pain and cursing like a badger. Yes, badgers are sods, they curse and swear their heads off, just so you all know, they aren’t as innocent as you all think.

With a small cough, Squirena made herself known to the Major. ‘Hello, are you alright?’

‘Obviously not, did you not see what that bloody owl did?’ the white retorted to the voice, having not seen who it came from.

‘Yes, well yes I did actually, hence my asking if you are alright, obviously.’

‘Then the question was moot wasn’t it, you know that i’m not alright.’ 

The white turned around and saw ……. wow what was this squision before her. Squernie just stood there open mouthed, like a slack jawed buffoon taking in every strand of fur on this exquisite body.

‘Oh well there you go, you big macho army squirrel you, i’ll leave you to it then shall I?”

Squirena huffed and puffed her furry white chest out to its full size and continued, “I was only going to offer to check it out for you. Make sure you weren’t too badly hurt. But if that’s your squotten attitude to my offer of help then i’ll be off.”

She immediately turned her back on the white and stuck her tail in the air, shaking it with hurt pride at being so stupid as to offer a stranger aid and let her defences down.

Squernie finally relented, feeling awful about her terse attitude, she began to soften at the sound of that musical voice. A voice that dripped like honey to her ears and as soon as she laid her golden eyes on the awesome beauty before her, her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth.

“I’m so terribly sorry, I shouldn’t have been so rude, i’m just not used to being offered help and especially not by something as devastatingly beautiful as you. My name is Squernie, that’s Major Squernie, Royal Army Medical Squirrel, attached to that platoon of rat soldiers.”

She held her white paw out for Squirena to take, and as their two paws met the sparks that passed between them was something neither had ever experienced before. They just lingered in that time and space, staring deeply into each others eyes and holding paws for what seemed like an eternity, in fact it was only a few minutes, but that was all the time it took for both of them to realise that this squirrel stood in front of them was most definitely ‘the one’.

Squirena had been dreaming of her Cosmic White Squirrel falling from the sky all of her life.

Squernie had always dreamt of a voluptuously, seductive red with exquisite tufts on her ears and the bushiest tail ever taking her in and caring for her for the rest of her life. 

Finally finding someone who would make her want to leave the RAMS and just enjoy life for the fun time it was meant to be.

‘Well, would you like me to check you over?’ Squirena stammered out once she found she was able to talk again.

‘Oh yes I would, I most definitely would.’

And that began the biggest love story of Squirrel kind.


End file.
